In the Arms of Love
by SWaddict1986
Summary: Han and Leia’s feelings for each other have begun to grow, spilling out in ways that sparks are noticeable, even during arguments. But what is really going through their minds as the scenes go by?
1. Han

**Name: **In the Arms of Love

**Timeframe:** Throughout ESB

**Summary:** Han and Leia's feelings for each other have begun to grow, spilling out in ways that sparks are noticeable, even during arguments. But what is really going through their minds as the scenes go by?

**Notes:** While reading _Millennium Falcon _there is a part where Han credits his ship for allowing him to find his way into Leia's heart. That made me want to watch ESB & the argument on Hoth between Han and Leia sparked this fic. If you're only a watcher of the movies, some of this might seem "wrong" to you. I've gone back into the book (by Donald F. Glut) to use the "real" scenes, though some are a mixture of both book and movie. All of the actual dialogue is from the book. Some of the feelings are also mentioned in the book, but I embellished on them.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all things of Star Wars belongs to The Man, George Lucas. The dialogue from the ESB book is from Donald Glut. I am neither man, nor am I getting anything out of this other than fuzzy feelings and [hopefully] nice reviews.

* * *

**Part 1/6**

I wanted her to tell me to stay, but it was the complete opposite. Maybe it was because Rieekan was there, or maybe it was because I was almost making a big deal about saying goodbye to her. Whatever it was, she responded with a cold, "That's right," making my decision to leave a much more permanent one.

I couldn't believe that I actually _wanted_ her to ask me not to go, that I was setting my sights on only one woman even after all the grief they had given me over the years. But here I was, forcing my heart to harden as the old pain started to creep back and I turned and walked from her.

"Han!...I thought you had decided to stay."

I did want to stay, but only if _you_ wanted me to stay. But that's not what I told her. Instead I gave her all the old arguments, the bounty hunters we had run into over the past few months, needing to pay Jabba back, and getting this price on my head destroyed once and for all. I was very tempted to walk away from the unreadable look she was giving me and never look back when she said something that made my head spin.

"But we still need you."

Women! The gods and goddesses of all the galaxy's religions must have found it hysterical to hardwire something into females that drove men insane. I couldn't tolerate these mixed signals she was giving me; I knew she had some sort of feelings for me; I just had to use my Solo skills to get her to admit it.

"What about _you_?" I looked right into those wide brown eyes of her and only saw confusion. Why do women need men to spell everything out for them?

"You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me."

And there was the idiotic Rebellion excuse again. I swear, this Princess has a one-track mind. Of course she didn't fully understand until I just came out and said it.

"I think you were afraid I was going to leave you without even a…kiss." All thoughts of leaving left as my eyes flickered to her lips and I took an involuntary step forward. I knew women well enough to understand _some_ of the signs they were giving me, and I saw in her eyes the desire for me to push her against the ice wall and to kiss her with all the passion I held inside.

But then she started laughing, and I squashed down the hurt and confusion, forcing my face to remain blank. "I'd just as soon kiss a Wookiee."

I found myself talking before my brain even processed the words. "I can arrange that." Stupid! I stepped even closer to her, knowing just how easy I could give into temptation, and wishing for her to see reason.

"Believe me, you could use a good kiss. You've been so busy giving orders, you've forgotten how to be a woman."

_And I could help you, let you realize that there's more out there than just the Rebellion_. I all but said it to her…but of course it was only another yelling match between us. Why in the nine Corellian hells couldn't I have pulled her aside to some place more private than this hallway and talked to her in a way she would know I was sincere?

And what was I doing, turning into such a sap? I never believed there could be a future between us, but I knew it'd be more than a fling. Yet I was all but ready to ignore my past debts and stay with her. I needed to get off this planet and find a woman who could really understand me and my desires.

Even though my only desire right now was to turn back and kiss Leia, only kiss her.


	2. Leia

**Part 2/6**

_Believe me, you could use a good kiss. You've been so busy giving orders, you've forgotten how to be a woman._

Heavens forbid I try to improve the galaxy and work as best as I possibly can to prevent another Alderaan from happening. It may have been years since I had been properly kissed but that didn't mean I had forgotten to be a woman. What was the point of prettying myself up if everyone in the Rebellion understood what I was going through and _liked_ me for my power of authority, not because of my looks?

Apparently it wasn't everyone…but Han _was_ right. I could use some time to relax in the embrace of a man, especially if that man was Han. Over the past three years I've come to see him not as a scruffy scoundrel but as an amazing friend…one who I've developed feelings for.

But he couldn't possibly know that, so I laughed to cover up the truth. I believe it worked; he was hell bent on leaving this place, until now. And I wasn't laughing now as the doors closed to protect those left in the hangar from the dropping temperatures, locking him and Luke out for the night.

I was worried for Luke, but the ache in my chest echoed the howls of Chewbacca as he cried out for his friend. Neither of us slept; we stayed close to the _Falcon_ and kept our comlinks on until Zev's voice broke through the morning wind.

"Echo Base, this is Rogue Two. I found them. Repeat, I found them."

I was the first one to help carry Luke to the medical center and I briefly touched Han's shoulder for comfort and reassurance. After being told that Luke wouldn't wake for a few hours, even with the bacta helping, I found General Rieekan and _suggested_ that just maybe no ships should leave the system until the generators were operational. He admitted that he was thinking along the same lines.

So I went to make sure Luke was doing alright after he had woken up, and Han made it sound like keeping the ships in was my arrangement, I had no guilt in telling him it was Rieekan's plan. Of course, being Han, he had to take it one step further, and in front of Luke no less.

"You didn't see us alone in the south passage. She expressed her true feelings for me."

My flush was half from embarrassment, half because he was right about how I felt about him. But poor Luke; he was obviously besotted with me and that was very low of Han to show this…unhealthy flirtation in front of him.

It was hard to continue glaring at Han when he took offense to my calling him scruffy-looking. Honestly, it's one of his best attributes because it's who he _is_.

I couldn't prevent the blush from spreading when Han crouched down and bragged to Luke about hitting close to the mark. He may have done that, but this blatant flaunting of how our bickering has somehow turned to flirtation, at least on his part, did not turn me on in the slightest.

"Well, I guess you don't understand everything about women, do you?" I hoped I kept the plea out of my voice and I surprised all three of us when I leaned down to kiss Luke. It wasn't a long kiss and by no means romantic, but it just felt _wrong_. I saw my thoughts reflected in Luke's eyes, but he still grinned smugly at the pirate when I turned heel and left the room.

_Serves the nerf-herder right for trying to spring that up on Luke_. Still, the shock on Han's face proved two things: he truly didn't know everything about women as he didn't expect the unpredictable to happen, and that he was jealous of Luke.


	3. Han part 2

**Part 3/6**

_How **dare** she? How dare she kiss him in front of me? Am I actually reading this all wrong? Does she really want _Luke_ instead?_

I shook my head roughly and forced the thought aside. And was then nearly knocked off my feet as the base shook. Any sort of resentment towards Luke disappeared as the announcement was made that the command center was hit.

And knowing Leia, she'd stay there until the place collapsed around her.

I had to get to her, had to get her out. I had a strange thought, that I was the only one to convince her to leave, which couldn't possibly be true but I allowed it to feed my ego and determination anyway.

She looked very surprised to see me, but proved my thoughts correct when she allowed me to lead her out of the center, paying no attention to Threepio trailing behind us.

Of course, the entrance to the kriffing hangar was blocked.

"We'll find some other way," I said, and took her hand to lead her away. The fact that the walls were about to come down around us didn't seem to unsettle her. Her hand was steady in mine, and all I could think of is how we were finally not arguing when the ceiling crashed down around us.

We fell for a moment, and I did my best to shield her from the falling ice. I think both of our eyes betrayed us – I finally saw a flash of fear in hers, and I _knew_ somehow that she saw my fear for her in mine.

I helped her up, not caring that my grip on her hand was tighter than before, and yelled into my comlink, "We're cut off. You'll have to take off without the Princess. If we're lucky we can still make it to the _Falcon_."

We headed back the way we came, and I ignored Threepio's protests. My thoughts were on Leia…and how her grip mirrored mine.

We made it to my baby fine, and Leia was her old self too. As Chewie and I forced the _Falcon_ out with all we had, the Princess was yammering on about old grievances with the ship.

Well, no thanks to her, we got off the planet and past the blockade. Barely, but we did it.

Ah, but who am I kidding? I can never stay mad at her for long.


	4. Leia part 2

**Part 4/6**

I could tell I was angering him, but despite the voice inside telling me not to I continued to badger him. It served him right for dragging me away, telling me that everything was fine, and then putting the _Falcon_ in the midst of _two Star Destroyers shooting to kill_.

I had every right to be angry at _him_. And then of course Threepio explained there was yet _another_ problem with the ship, that the para-light system was damaged.

Sweet holy Force, if the man wasn't going to kill us, _I_ would. Kill him.

He left me alone in the cockpit to do his best—not like that would do us any good—and to have me do what I could to get us away from the TIE fighters chasing us.

Then something filled my view and my jaw dropped. All thoughts of self-preservation disappeared as shock overrode nearly all the fear.

He had _led us into a kriffing asteroid field!_

One of the rocks jolted the ship as I called for Han to come back up. I was not skilled enough for this!

However, I did possess the knowledge to understand that he intended to go into the field. Every time my negative feelings for him left, he would do something to make them flare up again. All I could do was pray to the Force and whatever gods there were that we would make it out alive.

"You said you wanted to be around when I was wrong."

_Yes, but I didn't mean like_ this. "I take it back." I said it quickly, my thoughts focusing completely on staying alive.

Despite all odds, we escaped the TIE fighters and the Star Destroyer, and made it to a large asteroid. I thought it was madness at first, but it makes sense—I'd rather be settled in a cave trying to fix the ship in peace than to be out in the field being pursued by the Empire.

An unexpected, unknown jolt shot through my body when he and Chewie shut down the electronic systems. My thoughts were suddenly on being in a confined area with him, in near dark. Of course, Chewie and Threepio were around, but that didn't stop my thoughts.

"Getting kind of romantic in here," Han said with that grin of his.

_How could he…? No, that's just Han being Han. Breathe, don't let him suspect anything_.

My glare was ruined as the ship rocked violently, and Threepio mentioned that the asteroid "was not entirely stable." The droid could be annoyingly obvious at times. Chewie led him away, leaving me alone with Han.

Now, that wasn't good. I tried to walk briskly away, ready to ignore any jibes from Han, when the stupid ship rocked again.

I fell right into Han's arms, and we were thrown against the bulkhead.

We were both silent as the ship settled and the asteroid stopped moving. After a few seconds of realizing there was no immediate danger, I realized Han's arms were tight around me, holding me close to him. And of course my arms had found their way around his waist. Our eyes met and Han opened his mouth to say something cocky.

"Let go," I said, doing just that and hoping my voice wasn't as hoarse as I thought it was. Being this close, knowing I could lean my head against his chest was not conducive to my heart. It felt like it was trying to jump out of my chest. I tried to pull away, but he was slow in listening to my request. I almost wanted to think he was hesitant about doing so, that he wanted me there.

Which made me angry and I told him so.

"You don't look angry."

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful."

I dropped my gaze and blushed, damning my obvious emotions and yet very surprised that he thought of me that way. Perhaps there might be something…

"And excited," he whispered in my ear.

I would never admit this to him, but that sent shivers down my spine knowing all the insinuations that lay behind those two words…

With Chewie and Threepio still on the ship that was stuck on an asteroid. My temper flared with that thought.

"Sorry Captain, being held by you isn't enough to get me excited."

His grin slipped, and I wanted to take it back, but annoying him was too much fun.

"Well, I hope you don't expect more," he grunted.

The mood was gone, and I eventually stormed out, kicking myself for being so stupid. But the two others were right outside the cockpit, which calmed my mood a bit.

After all, we did have some work to do.


	5. Han part 3

**Part 5/6**

_'Well, I hope you don't expect more?' What was I _thinking?

I am so stupid sometimes, and you'd think that after years of dealing with women I wouldn't make such a rookie mistake. She was _right there_. She wanted me to kiss her as much as I wanted to do it; it was in her eyes, and her body language. I knew it and I let it go with a stupid comment when there should have been action.

I slammed my fist against the bulkhead, passing it off as trying to slam something in where it belongs. The Princess raised an eyebrow at me and Chewie shook his head slightly; unfortunately I wasn't fooling anyone.

I wanted to apologize, but I would never let my pride slip for a woman I wasn't even with. I wanted to send Chewie and Goldenrod out, but I didn't think that would work out too well. Plus, we had to get my baby up and running as soon as possible, and the more hands we had the better.

I glanced at Leia and saw that she was having trouble reengaging the valve she was working on. _Perfect opportunity_.

I went up, not even bothering to ask if she wanted my help, and she shoved me away and turned her back to me.

**_Why do I keep making these stupid mistakes_**_?_

"Easy, your Worship. I'm only trying to help."

"Would you please stop calling me that?"

I bit my lip, instinct wanting me to make a retort, but I remembered all of the stupid things I had already said to push her away. I didn't want to do that anymore.

"Sure."

At least the look she gave me wasn't a glare.

"You make things difficult sometimes."

I agreed, but she did too at times. I stepped closer to her since her anger seemed to fade a bit.

"Come on, admit it, sometimes you think I'm all right."

And…she hurt herself, just because she was trying to stay strong and couldn't accept my help. Women! But she _did_ just admit that does think I'm all right, occasionally. At least I was making some progress here.

I reached for her hand and started to gently massage it. I didn't want to kriff this up again, but if she thought I was overstepping my boundaries she would be able to pull away.

"Stop it." That's all – she didn't even attempt to get her hand back. I was finally doing something right with her.

"Stop what?" I asked softly, taking a small step towards her. Maybe it was something in my voice, or the fact I closed the distance between us, but whatever it was, it made her flush more than she had in the cockpit.

And yet, she _still_ didn't take her hand out of mine.

"Stop that, my hands are dirty." I couldn't stop smiling at the feeble excuse. After all, my hands were dirty too, and dirty hands would be one of the last things to deter me. I took her other hand and stepped even closer to her as her voice trailed off.

"I think you like me _because_ I'm a scoundrel." I know the way that she's looked at me in the past is nothing at all like how she's looked at Luke. "I think you haven't had _enough_ scoundrels in your life." All she had been around were proper men, and they obviously didn't do anything for her.

I tugged her closer and she licked her lips as she eyes seared mine.

"I happen to _like_ nice men."

"And I'm not nice?" I gave her my usual grin and ignored her weak protests and finally kissed her.

I don't know how I went without this for three years. It was the best thing I had done in quite a while, and I knew I couldn't give her up.

She broke through my barriers, forced certain feelings to come back after years of being locked away, and made me second-guess the signs I was reading for the first time in my life.

Despite what she had said, I knew I was good for her. I helped bring her back to reality while she helped make me _want_ to be better than I was.

The kiss alone made me dizzy, and I desperately wanted a lifetime of those kisses.


	6. Leia part 3

**Part 6/6**

I stopped kissing him to berate him, but the light in his eyes and the softness of his smile stopped me.

It wouldn't have fooled him anyway; I had kissed him back with as much passion as he gave to me.

So instead of saying anything, I pulled him even closer to kiss him again. I thought I could feel his glimpse of surprise fade away as his arms tightened around my waist and his tongue found mine.

I had never acted like this before and I knew he was right – there weren't enough scoundrels in my life. I needed someone like him to give me something to come back to and to keep my heart from turning to stone. He understood enough of what I was going through to help, and understood _me_ enough to know when I needed to be alone, and when I needed someone.

He was a very nice man, in ways my mind wouldn't have thought of until now.

I smiled in contentment as I pulled my lips from Han's in order to breathe more easily. He rested his forehead against mine and smiled back, not shifting his gaze from my face. I wanted to lay my head on his shoulders and hold him near, to push him against the bulkhead and kiss him even harder than I already had, to lead us to his quarters and see just how _nice_ he was and that I truly did know how to be woman…

I blinked and tried to clear my head of those thoughts. His smile turned to a small frown and I slowly maneuvered out of his arms. I nearly ran from him, and found myself back in the cockpit.

I dropped into Han's chair and smiled slightly at his scent. I curled up in it, remembering his arms, and shuddered at the thoughts that had been running through my head.

And were still there.

This man had caused things to stir within my body that I had never felt before. Yes, I had liked a few men in the past, I had suitors and had been on appropriate dates for a Princess, but I never felt like this.

The only possibility I could think of was that over the past three years I had somehow fallen for the pirate. It was terrifying, but I had stopped believing love was possible years ago.

Now that I knew what it felt like, I knew that I could never want anything else.


End file.
